Freelance
by Sezki-roon-doon
Summary: This is the story of young girl who gets a chance aat the big time music industry... will she get past her problems and hit the mark, or will she crumble under the pressure
1. Preface

**Preface**

I am getting myself together before I ask mum if I can go to a concert in Melbourne. My mum is really nice and would let me do anything I wanted at school, but I had never asked her to let me leave the state before so I had no clue at all about her reaction.

I guess I can't freak out just yet, I really don't see her letting me go, but who knows she might just let me go and see the concert. I am about to walk into the lounge where Mum usually is when she walks into the hallway. Well it's now or never.

"Hey Mum I have a really important question for you. I doubt my luck but I wouldn't know because it's like the first time I have asked you something like this."

"What is it darling?" I think I may have phrased the words wrong because Mum was looking worried. You could hear the worry in her voice as well.

"I was just wondering if you would let me go to the Freelance concert in Melbourne that's all. The Brisbane and Sydney ones are sold out already, and I really, really want to go see them." Okay I got that out now I have to put on my 'You know you want to let me' face.

"Well I guess you can go, I'll give Ticket King a call and order two tickets." Wow that was really easy, maybe I should have tried this earlier than today for all the other concerts I wanted... "If you clean your room."

I knew I shouldn't have relaxed so soon, it always happens like this. Not that I really care, cleaning my room is so worth being able to see Freelance, Wendy will be stocked when I tell her.

Wendy is my best friend in the whole world we do almost everything together, plus we tell each other everything. Nothing is private between us. Wendy and I are the only two people in our school who defended Freelance before they were famous. Now that they are famous everyone thinks they are awesome and it really pisses us of at how people could hate them one day then love them the next week.

So without another word I turned around and walked out into my room, and realized that there was like only one thing on my floor anyway. I walked over to my cupboard and opened the door, clean, organized even. I closed the doors and headed for the worst part of my room, my CD rack, well it's more of a pile... clean as well.

This was kind of strange, I didn't clean this that I can tell, because I would have remembered that. Then I saw the little note an the edge of my bed. My normal reactions took over and I had picked it up and was reading the neat writing on the little piece of blue paper.

_Hey Jess._

_I thought I would help you out a little bit, I remembered you saying how you were going to try and get tickets to see Freelance, and I saw that two of three shows are sold out so I figured your mum would play the 'Clean your room and yes' card so I got my cleaners to do it for you. I hope it works for you. Then I can come with you, HA-HA._

_Love Wends_

Aww Wendy you rock. I don't think I said that Wends family is like rich or something. She always does this kind thing for me and I can't do anything back because she yells at me if I do, besides I think the things she does always involve her as well. Normally I will call her and tell her she didn't have to and I wished she didn't but this time I am really gland she did because it would have taken me like five weeks to clean it myself.

"MUM." At that Mum ran into my room looking worried again. In about three seconds flat her face changed from the worry to a look I couldn't really place, but I think it was amazement at how my room was spotless. "I think I am done, but that is up to you. So what do you think?"

"Jessica it's perfect, the tickets are done I got two because I figured you would like Wendy to go with you. I am so happy have found something to look forward to." Please no, not again with the 'After your father' talk. "Oh dear, look at the time you have to get to school." THANK GOD.

I don't think I have ever been so glad to go to school before in my life, and that is saying something because I have triple geography today. Geography is the worst class in the history of all bad classes ever.


	2. Chapter 1

**1. The start**

"Wendy can you believe I really got them, I got the tickets! I am going to the Freelance Concert! ME!" It's hard to believe that I get to go see Freelance in person. Wow. That's the only thing I can think about, stuff Bob Mickston's gay geography class. It's not like I actually learn anything in this class.

Bob Mickston is one of my idiot teachers that has an in for me because of my behaviour and the fact I am smarter than him. He is about six centimetres shorter than me, and probably weighs about five times me. He has this really odd bald patch on the back of his head but the rest of his head has plenty of the stuff. When people prove him wrong I can almost see the bald patch getting bigger.

"Hey that's really great news. Do you think that maybe, your mum would let me come with you? I'll get my own ticket of course." That's one thing I love about Wendy, there is no way she would put up with being left out of anything that includes loud music or cute boys. I don't really know what she would do if she couldn't be a part of everything. She really is a great person, MY best friends always are.

"Well actually, Mum got a ticket for you as well so you are coming if you like it or not. Oh and about that, thank you so much for sending over that cleaner, it helped me out so much." I don't think Wendy knew what to say to that so she just smiled and did this really weird squeaky sound in the middle of her throat. "Ok I take that as a that's so cool, I am so excited."

Freelance is the most popular up and coming young Australian band at the moment. Not to mention my favourite band in the entire world. Oh yer, and they are so HOT! And even better yet, all three of them Adrian Crest the guitarist, Ben Witens the drummer and Shane Darlson the singer, are only in year twelve. MY AGE! Not that I have a chance with any of them, I can't even listen to them play without tuning out.

I guess that I had better tell you about myself. I have a simple look, I guess. My long curled brown hair that reaches to the small of my back, has blue and purple tips all the way through it, a suggestion from my BFF Wendy Winters. My eyes are a light green, and I have a small green crescent moon tattoo on my right temple, it's a friendship thing between Wendy and myself.

Wendy's appearance is a bit confronting, I think that may be why a lot of people stay out of her way. She's quiet small, as in hight wise, I think she stands at exactly one meter ten. I know what you're thinking, '_that's not so bad', _but I'm not done. She has elbow length almost straight black hair that frizzes halfway down. And we can't forget the small green crescent moon tattoo on her right temple. Again a friendship thing, that we promised each other not to tell any one the reasons behind it. All that aside, everyone says she is a really hot girl.

"Well you can thank her soon, she's picking me up from this hell hole of a school today because she has to go to that meeting with Mr Mickston. I tell you if he gets her to go too another one of these stupid meetings I swear she will off the guy." DAMN. I forgot to ask Wendy if I could go to her place, so I don't have to wait for mum screaming her way out of the meeting.

"Wendy do you think I could hang out at your place till the meeting from hell is over? I have some gear packed for a sleep over, just in case mum forgets to pick me up from your place again. Or I'll just ask the office to tell her that I am staying at your place."

"Yer, of course you can. My brother has a sleep over at Craig's again, so we don't have to worry about him either. But dad does have some hot clients over at the moment, so we have to make ourselves look sexy, well more than usual" That was so lucky, if she had been busy I would have had to stay at school with Mickston. Had that happened, only one of us would have survived, and it would not be him.

"Wendy will you ever change? I have three questions. One, how old are these boys? Two how many boys are there. And most importantly three, how cute are they?" I hate to admit it, but Wendy and I are like the most popular people at the school, just because the boys LOVE us. Therefore the girls like to be with us so that they will be seen by the boys that they like.

"Relax, would you. Do you really think I would tell you to look good for boys that aren't cute?" Is she trying to steer clear of my questions? She could clearly see that I want my answers, because she didn't stay silent for long. "Okay, okay, chill out. There are three boys. They're eighteen, and unbearably cute no wait, scratch that HOT. There, happy now?"

"Miss Williams, Miss Winters, do you want to share your conversation with the class?" Well no, that is a really stupid question. Why on earth would we want to do that? Well I guess its my turn to be the one to get us out of trouble. Now what was it we where learning this week? I'm pretty sure it was something to do with rain. Or was it?

"Well yes of course Mr Mickston. We were just discussing how the altitude can effect the amount of rain available to some remote places is Australia. Are we studying something else now?" If we were then he is writing some crap up on the white board, and by the look on his face he really thought we had been paying attention to him the whole time.

"Oh. Well then, good job." That was way to close for my comfort. "Okay then, if you really have been paying attention for my class then tell me this." Uh-Oh. I may have relaxed a little to soon. He probably noticed the look of relief on my face. To admit this was almost like eating hot embers but as idiotic as he looks , he isn't stupid "What are two components of the water cycle?" That's all he expects? That question will really get us out of trouble? I've had the water cycle down pat, since grade three. Well, at least I think I have.

"Alright, two component thingies of the water cycle are…" Maybe I haven't had It lodged in my brain. AHA. "Distillation and run-off." Mickston's face dropped from delight to nothing but utter disappointment in the fact that I was right. At least, I hope that's why he is disappointed. I don't get it, he should just be happy I haven't started a fight in this stupidly boring class, like I usually have.

"Very good girls. I am glad you are finally learning in my class, but next time could please, not talk in any of my classes until I say otherwise." Just as he finished saying this, the bell sounded telling me that it was finally the beautiful time called the end of the school day. As to get home.

It is finals time at school, so we all have to study and do a pile of homework, just so we can get an average mark in the end of year exams. However it is nearly study holidays for us darling year twelves. Huh, I never thought I would think like that. As we walked past the office I asked the office lady, Annie, to tell mum I was staying at Wend's, and that if she had a problem with that to call me.

As Wendy and I walk to the front gate of the school, we recap what happened in Mickston's class, and what other people did in our elective classes. See we don't share all of our classes because Wendy wants to be a technical drawer and I want to sing in a band. I know it's an unrealistic goal, but I want to. Wend was in the middle of telling me about when Samantha started singing Freelance songs really badly.

Samantha is the biggest show off in the world, she thinks she is so good at everything and anything but she's not. In fact she can't do anything right. I can't even imagine what she would be like singing, and I'm glad that I can't.

"I mean, it should have been illegal for some one to sing so badly. It totally ruined the mood of poster art class all together." That sounded about right, I guess when I chose music over poster design I was onto something really smart.

"Was that really Samantha Kurt Singing? I thought a bird or something must have gotten into the school, and was dieing in pain. Wow, I guess you're wishing that you didn't choose as you call it, poster art over music now?" I didn't even bother trying to hold back my laughing fit at the way she managed to say 'I hate it when you're right' and 'shut up or I will have to hurt you' with just a simple raised eyebrow.

Just as we got to that ugly yellow ring road outside of the school gates, there was this horrible screeching and banging sound coming from back in the schools direction. I don't about Wendy but I didn't have to look back to know that it was my mum yelling at Mickston for wasting her time, telling her things about my work habits that she already knew.

My lovely mother, remembers how much she despised her school and teachers, and doesn't want to put me through the hell of doing the things that the school tells her I should. She was just as surprised as me when I passed year eleven with flying colours, and got an A⁺ in geography. I for one never saw that coming.

"Your mum is yelling already…" Wend Checks her watch to see how long mums been in there this time. It's like a ritual that when mum has these meetings that we see how long she is there. "It's only been two minutes, a new personal record, and not a bad effort, even for her. Oh, and Dad's picking me up so stop trying to cross the road." That's good, we won't have to walk through this crap sunshine. Now don't get me wrong, I like the sun, but this is just way too hot.

I always knew I hated the summer, but when I moved to this crap town it got that much worse. Summer here in St Greenford is like what ever you get for summer times seven, and the unbearably high humidity doesn't really help.

It didn't take long before I saw Wend's dad coming over the hill in his new shiny silver Holden four door Ute. He always has a new car, every time I see him it's a new car which is saying something considering I stay with her at least once every single week. His name is George, lovely guy but he needs to stop buying cars.

George is an agent… yes an agent, as in for famous people. I don't actually know who any of his clients are, but like that matters. I have a plan to show him my talent. I am going to stay at his place for a few days, and just as he walks past the couch to go to bed I will turn on the TV to a music station that has good songs, quote 'I love this song' and start singing. Either that or just ask him to listen.

"Hello girls, Wendy-wen can you please tell me next time you are having a friend over after school so I can clean the car." Well at least we can go to Wend's house in luxury as usual, but last time George picked us up, it was in a LIMO.

"Um, with all do respect Mr Winters, I think if you cleaned the car any more than you have, it would blind people as they walk past you. Besides I don't really mind how she looks, as long as she works and gets me out of this heat." As I finished talking George's face lit up with the biggest grin, I guess because I was talking car and driver with him again.

"Well come on then girls, get in." If I could only tell people one thing, its that to escape this heat, I so did not have to hesitate. I jumped straight into the back seat, which were grey leather, so cool. "So what did you do this time Jess? Rip an assignment up in there faces? Swear at them? Oh hang on, did you leave class?"

"Well… Yes, yes and yes. But that's not what they want mum for this time, I mean it's nothing really, I just refused to do a particular test, involving half of that classes marks for the semester. I mean it's not like I can't pass on just half marks." Well I can't, but I don't really care. "The point is, they should realise that I wanted to leave after year eleven. But no, I came back, if they can't appreciate that then it's there problem not mine.

"Fair enough. Wend, the graphic company called back today, they want you to call them back as soon as you get home." Wendy wasn't ready to be told that, and all she could manage was these small squeaky noises. And I don't blame her she just got told that her entire future called and she wasn't there to talk to them "You know what, I don't think I ever asked you what you want to do in life Jess. So come on, let it slip." Is this really happening? He is asking me what I want to do, like he wouldn't find out. But I guess this is just as good a chance as any.

"Well, ironically enough. I want to be a lead singer. It's practically the only thing I can do. I've actually been planning to ask you to listen to me sing, and I will as soon as I get a band together." That sure wasn't the way I had planned telling him what I wanted to do.

"Really? I would never had guessed, you know I can usually tell if someone is a singer, it does kind of come with the job description. How serious are you about joining a band, and I mean this seriously. If you want to sing for me, I may be able to make you the lead female vocalist of a semi-famous Goth rock band called…" I didn't care what the band was called, because he was offering me the chance to start halfway to stardom instead of from the start.

There was no way in hell that I was waiting for him to finish so I burst into one of the only songs I knew the beat to. Of coarse it was a Freelance song, Freelance all the way through. When I was finished we had reached Wend's house, and to my surprise he was looking at me in a funny way. In fact, so was Wendy, and then at that moment I realised I had never actually sung in front of Wendy.

"WOW! That was, it was, well it was WOW!" That was not the reaction I thought a professional agent would have had to my singing, but I was so not complaining. I had rendered an agent speechless. "Well, I don't know what to say to that. Except that I will do my hardest to get you an audition with Freelance."

WHAT? Freelance is the band I am trying out for? What if I do get there? How the hell am I supposed to sing with Freelance if I can't listen to there music without tunning out? AND, lets not forget, they are so cute. Does George expect me to sing with them, and not stare at them? That is really a lot on me, but that is what the audition is for.

"Well that's great, thanks Mr Winters. I have just one more question though, when would my audition be?" I say that because if I get a part in the band then Penny could have my ticket and come watch me preform. That would be so cool, because we could talk and stuff after the shows.

I could see myself up on stage with Freelance, looking down on all these people who had paid to see me sing. Not that I should get me hopes up, that would only make me more disappointed about getting told to give up on my singing dreams.

"Jess, how many times must I ask you to call me George, Mr Winters makes me feel like an eighty year old man who throws paint cans at the kids who walk on his lawn." Well that's great man, but why did you not tell me when my audition is? Huh? Would you like it if I didn't answer one of your questions? As if he had forgotten my question (Which he probably had) he got out of the car and pointed to the house.

"Look Dad, I hope you don't need the phone because I am calling Chalt Design back and nothing is going to get in the way. Wish me luck Jeski, I may need it this time." Okay. So I get that she needs to call them back, I really get that but at that moment I saw something that I was hardly ready for. Something that froze me in my place.

Was it really who I thought it was? Was it possible that HE was HERE? Surely there was no way it was really him. Yer that's it. I'm just seeing things in my excitement for possibly being part of a band.


	3. Chapter 2

**2. Meeting them**

No, it isn't Adrian. I will just turn around get my bag and the hot guitarist will be gone, it is really just that simple. So I turn around lean into the car and grab my bag, and a beautiful bag at that. Just as I went to turn around I remembered Wendy saying to make myself look sexy, so I sit down in the car and rearrange my dull red uniform into something more likeable.

There, nicely set in place. Okay, I am so ready to go talk to George about my audition that it's not funny. Why was I so serious all of a sudden, and why on earth am I STILL SEEING HIM? I guess the boys staying are Freelance, that may explain why George didn't tell when the audition was.

"Hey. You must be the girl who is trying out to be our chick singer, I have to tell you now that you had better be willing to dump all your important school education..."

"STOP!" He did, and he did it very quickly. "I will not be dumping my so called 'Important school education' because it's all a load of shit to me. I have been looking for a way to get out of that hell hole for two years straight, don't you even dare getting me started on that place. Got it? Don't answer that. Look, if I somehow manage to get this, I can assure you that year twelve will not be an issue."

"Alright, fair enough, calm it down girl. Come on inside, and I'll show you around the house." I couldn't help but smile at him when he said that. "What's so funny?"

"Uh, the fact that you want to show me around a house that belongs to my best friends father, a house that I know just as well as my own. I mean, I even a copy of the spare key. But hey who cares, I'll sing for you guys soon, I just have to get changed out of these crap clothes." And just like I would with any other guy, I flashed my best smile and walked around him to the house. His eye's on me the entire time.

I know it was probably wrong of me to do that to him, but if I am going to sing on stage with these people I swear I will make the most of it. Besides, what harm ever came of flirting with a hot guy who is clearly not going to be single forever? Okay probably a lot, but I'm up for the challenge.

I went straight into Wendy's room to find the appropriate outfit for an audition with Freelance, the only problem is that I don't know what a person would wear to something like this. Thankfully my secret distress was cured as soon as Wend walked into the room, as happy as usual.

"Hey girl, you seem un-naturally happy, even for you. Did you get the design deal?" If it's even possible, she got even happier almost ecstatic, when I asked her about her future career path. She's been trying so hard these last few years to get this deal, and she would just die if she didn't get this position.

"YES! Oh but let's not forget abut you, Miss Freelance girl. Look at you, do you want Wendy to find you something to wear for the three hotties out in the other room?" I Didn't want to dignify that with an answer, but I need her to do exactly that. I nodded. "Really? Okay then, lets do this thing."

After about half an hour of choosing clothes, and an hour of make up, I was ready to go out and sing in front of those hot boys who were less than ten hundred meters away from were I sit. I walked out to the living room in my new 'hot chick meets rock chick' look.

I started walking through the familiar hallway that connects the bedrooms to the lounge and dinning area. All three of the boys were setting up for my audition, and I have to admit it almost looks like it was a real performance, like with an audience and all that cool stuff.

"Ok darling, this is your time to shine. If you live up what George says your like, then you will have no problems getting the position in our lovely band." Adrian seems to be a little bit of a lazy person to me, but who am I to judge? He probably works very hard to get his guitar ready for use, and I wouldn't know if playing a guitar is hard because I'm so not smart enough for that kind of thing.

"What Adrian was supposed to tell you is that you will have to sing one of our songs, and a song of your choice. The song that you choose will be limited to ones that we can play, unless you don't need the music to back you up. Are you up for that, or should we just find someone else who can?" Well I guess it's nice that Shane gets straight to the point. Strictly no playing around when he's in charge.

"Dude, calm down. It's not like I am trying to be disruptive or anything, and I was just making sure that... um... Jessica didn't feel intimidated by us. Good job at screwing that up though, couldn't have done it better myself." At that moment, I realised that I hadn't actually told them my name. After my little flirt with Adrian I hadn't said anything to any of the boys, how strange, I was never like that with the boys at school. My trail of thoughts were cut short before I could find out why I was acting so strange, by a half annoyed half amused cough for attention.

"Hello? Only other band member here. We can have this fight, after we find out if we have our female vocalist. Okay?" Clearly, that was Ben. Wendy has a huge crush on him, but I can't really say the same for myself. I do however love the way that he was using his drum sticks to threaten the other two maniacs. "Or are you two trying to show of in front of her?"

Adrian and Shane looked from me to Ben to each other and back again for about ten seconds. Just when I was about to go over to the couch and rest while they figured out what just happened, they moved over to there places on the 'Stage'. The song that the boy's chose for me to sing was one of there first hits, 'Lay Me Down'. Lucky for me that it was one of my favourites before 'Drowning Sorrows' and 'Free Hearts'(Also by them).

As we finished, I didn't dare look at them until I was spoken to because if I did, I was positive I would never be able to start, let alone finish the second song. As I waited for the boys to finish talking about if I was worthy of the second song, I self assessed my performance. I know for sure I hit a few of the notes at the wrong pitch, and that I took way to many breaths, but apart from that I think I did pretty well. However what I think doesn't matter right now, it's what the three boys behind me think that matters.

"I don't know about what they think, but I would pay to come see you sing like that any day of the week. Plus, I might have to go to all your future gig's if you're going to sing like that for me. You would sing like that at all the shows wouldn't you?" I couldn't help but laugh at Wend's mum Fiona.

Fiona is always full of jokes that relate to the real world, because that's what she does. She's a stand-up comedian, so is always quick to come back at your serious question with a joke. It's not really that hard to explain what Fiona looks like, because she looks like Wendy... well Wendy looks like her really but you know what I mean. They're practically twins, but Fiona's hair doesn't frizz, and she doesn't have the moon tattoo on her head.

"Thanks Fiona, I really hope I get to be in the band. It would be so cool to sing in front of people who actually care that I am singing for them, not that you aren't a good audience it's just that I really want to, um, well you know what I mean right?" Fiona (being the lovely woman she is) nodded and smiled. "Yer, I thought you would. What would you want to pay for though? I mean I can sing for you guys any time I am over here, not to mention you wouldn't have to pay.

"Jessica? The boys and I have been talking, and we don't need you to sing a second song. We all agreed that you are perfect for this, however if you want to sing the second song you can. Go right ahead and ask if you do." WHAT?

"I, uh, I, well I, thankyou." That is really embarrassing, I had a whole speech worked out and all I could manage was some stuttering and a thankyou? "What's funny is that I had this whole speech thing planned out, and you know what? Now I can't remember any of it for the life of me. That is probably a good thing though because I think it may have embarrassed me."

I looked around at the guys, and all I wanted to do was run up to each one of them and give them a hug but that can wait until I know them a little better. Right now I still kind of see them as the group that made me want to talk to George about getting into the music industry.

"Hey could I talk to you alone for a second Jess? I mean not if you want to celebrate with your friends and all but, I would really appreciate it if you would." I wouldn't have been worried about Adrian asking me that, if it wasn't for the fact that Ben and Shane were looking at Adrian with a worried look on there faces.

"Okay. I really can't celebrate until my mum comes tomorrow anyway, and I would like to get to know my... um, band mates." I really don't know what was getting into me but I gave him my best 'you know that's not why you want to talk to me' wink, and turned to the doors direction and walked out them. Adrian was right behind me the whole time, I could literally feel his breath on my neck. It felt like he was making sure that I went outside with him.

It was still hot outside, but not as hot as it had been only a few hours earlier, and it was almost dark. Damn it all when there are no daylight savings to let you escape to night a little longer. As I stoped to turn around and face Adrian, he grabbed my arms and spun me around so that I faced him. Oh good god I didn't want him to let go of my arm, as tightly as he was holding it, he somehow managed to be gentle at the same time.

"Look. I'm going to tell you here and now that I do stupid things some times, and I have no idea how stupid this next thing is... but I have to try it. Shane hates the idea, and Ben's not to far behind him, and to be honest with you I'm not so sure it's a good idea myself. You have to promise that you will not take this out on them if you don't like what I ask you, okay?" Although it was getting dark I could still see the uncertainty in his ice blue eyes. The panic was clear in his features, and yet all I could think about was how he was still holding my arm.

He must have realised that I wasn't talking because of his hold on my arm, he just read the reason wrong because he let go and took a few hurried steps back. The panic in his eyes spreading to every inch of his posture.

"I am so sorry if I am scaring you I just really hoped you would hear me out, I guess I knew along what your reaction would be but I hoped it..." I stepped toward him and put my hand up to his lips, I just didn't want him to be so panicked about what he had said. I had a funny feeling in the bottom of my stomach kind of like butterflies only different, and then I realised that I wasn't feeling like this because I was guilty, and how I had felt before in the lounge... it was because I LOVED him.

"Would you calm down little bit please. I think I may know what you're trying to get at but if you want to ask me something, then ask. Skip the speech, and ask me." I couldn't have made my voice sound more inviting if I tried, so lets hope that he opens up a little bit.

"Okay, I wanted to ask you if, if you would go out with me. I know it's a risk because we will be in the band together but I..." That was all I needed to hear from him, I was already head over heels so why not go the full way and accept? I was amazed at myself because for the third time today I was going to flirt with this boy, and I was so going on this date with him.

"Alright then, because you pass all my tests for date material, I will go out with you. Oh yer and I kind of feel that way about you too." I went to pull my usual flick of my hair and walk of, but as I tried he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. We were just so darn close that if I moved any closer we would be kissing.

In fact, Adrian seemed to be in the middle of choosing if he should or not. Now I am a very patient person, but with his lips this close I was so not in the mood to wait for him to choose between the two. So I reached my hands up and rested them on his shoulders and that being all the encouragement he needed, he leaned that small distance between us and gently pressed his lips to mine. After a few short moments he moved his head back to were it had been and stepped back taking my hand, we walked back to the front door hand in hand.

"Maybe we shouldn't say that we kissed out there, I don't mean that I am hiding it but that would make us both look kind of bad don't you think?" He did have a good point there, I was having a hard enough job trying to make my own mother believe that I haven't slept with anyone before. This wouldn't help me make a good impression on her much.

"Okay, I guess that sounds fair enough." I did hate the part where he let go of my hand, but again it was for the best. "Hey, if the gear is still set up I want to sing one more song okay? It's one of yours, so I am pretty sure you will know how to play it." WHAT? I have every right to show of in front of my new boyfriend.

We walked into the lounge to find about twenty people sitting around waiting for us, and it turned out that I would have been doing another song had I wanted to or not because they were all here for one song. 'Crimson will fall'. So when Adrian got his guitar out, I went and stood in front of my microphone. I will never get used to that, 'My microphone'.

Shane and I sang in perfect time to the music, or rather I sang in perfect time with him for the entire song. When we finally got to the end of the song, all four of us were hot and sweaty. But the people watching us (Sitting there on the floor all comfortable) didn't feel the same way. 'One more song, one more song' they chanted to us, over and over again.

"Okay, okay. One more but then we are packing up and getting some rest, otherwise we are going to have to charge you for the songs." It's all good for me, this is all more training in my eyes. Then he turned to us. "I think that we should sing them a new song don't you think guys? I do, how about 'Freewill dieing'?" Well that wasn't exactly a new one, but I guess that Adrian doesn't know how well I know there music. "Jessica, sing along if you know the words. LETS GO!"

So away we went again, however this time it was a little different. Shane and I did a few dance moves wile we were singing, like not the waltz, tango or anything crap and ancient like that, but hip hop and no name dance kind of things.

I was truly buggered by the time we finished singing 'Freewill dieing' I for one could use a sleep. I have an inkling of a feeling that, that may be because I got up at four o'clock this morning to write a stupid report on the morning music news. Just to find that my cheap ass crap TV, decided to play funny buggers with me, IT STOPED WORKING ON ME. The one day I actually did my homework for my music teacher, Mrs. Petra.

Thank lord that those mad ass fans got up and went home, so we got to pack up the gear. Don't get me started on how much I hate work, but if I am going to be in this band I think it only fair that I do my fair share of the packing and loading of the instruments. I worked really well with boys, for some strange reason, so we were packed and ready to leave in any kind of emergency.

"Jess you look really tired, do you want to get some sleep? because If you do we will try to keep it down." I saw the hummer in Bens face at the mention of quiet, almost like he would be extra loud if I said thanks.

"Yer I am really tired, in fact I am so tired I could sleep through any of your noise. Don't bother keeping quiet, I know how that doesn't help people celebrate." Ben laughed, and walked with me to Wend's room, leaving the others to have fun in the lounge. "You didn't walk me here to congratulate me, if you wanted to do that you would have done it in with the others. So you clearly want to either tell me something, or ask me something, what is it?" I didn't say this in a rude way, as may seem to you. I was going for my best, 'how sweet' voice.

"You're right, I'm not congratulating you. I want to know what happened outside between you and Adrian. And I know it's none of my business but he is one of my best friends, I just want to make sure that this will not end badly." Aww, that really was sweet. He's looking out for his friend. Sure that means he is asking me to not break his heart but I can handle that, it's not like I want to hurt him.

All this awesome sweet mateship stuff aside, I remembered that the reason I was here in Wend's room was because of the massive waves of fatigue I seemed to be having. Telling people to leave me alone went against every moral bone in my body, but if Ben was as tired as I am then he would understand why I felt this way.

"Look Ben, I know you are just looking out for your mate and all but could you tell me all this again tomorrow , because I think I am about to pass out from being so tired. I don't mean to be rude, but please realise that I am not as bad as people say I am." With him looking satisfied that I wasn't going to break anyone's heart, I turned around to find myself face to face with Wendy.

Wendy took one look at me and moved out of the way, seeing how tired I was had made her totally forget why she was going to give me a lecture on not being rude to boys with authority. She was always making sure that I was well rested, and I think now she will try to protect my wellbeing even more than usual.

"What the hell have you been doing? You look like you just ran a marathon. Good lord, get some bloody sleep for gods sake." Having Wendy worry about me like this always made me happy, more than that, on top of the world.

"Thanks Wend, I really do need to get some serious sleep if I am going to preform tomorrow..." Wendy was looking at me in a funny way, and I guess it was because she didn't know that the school development reps have organised for a band to play at the school. Good old me sent an e-mail to Freelance, asking if they could at least drop in and say hi, to our luck they offered to play there first album AND hang out all day. "You will have to wait and see what I mean."

"Okay, you go to sleep now." Thank god she was an understanding person, or I may have been up all night being told to be nice. That and all the excitement from outside had just started to catch up with me, and just like usual Wendy seemed to be able to read my mind. "Tomorrow you are telling me exactly what happened between you and Shane."

By the time she had finished her mini speech I was in bed, it was going to be a long day tomorrow, but with the help of my new band AND boyfriend, I would face it with a new attitude to life.


	4. Chapter 3

**3. A Taste of fame.**

As my alarm went off, I started thinking about what had happened yesterday. Could it really have happened? No, it must have just been a really good dream. Wait a second, I didn't set my alarm, and even if I did, I so did NOT set it for four o'clock in the morning.

Before I could really react to all the noise pumping from my phone, Ben was at my side. Looking, well, looking kind of mad at me.

"Come on you slow poke, HURRY UP!" I have only known Ben for what, about a day? It seemed impossible but, he was all ready starting to get on my nerves. School didn't even start for five hours, why did we have to rush into getting there.

"DUDE COME ON. It's four o'clock. The teachers don't get to the school until seven, I will be up and ready to go by the time we have to leave." It's not like we have to be there before the teachers, and even if it is, I am not leaving so early.

"WE HAVE TO GO IN 10 MINUTES! WHY DO YOU THINK WE ARE TIRED SO MUCH? WE HAVE TO BE AT THE VENUES FIVE HOURS BEFORE WE PLAY. IF YOU DON'T GET THAT THEN WHY THE HELL ARE..."

"Quit your yelling Ben." Oh thank lord for Shane and his perfect timing, but was Ben just about to ask why I was in the band if I didn't get up early in the mornings? "This isn't a venue, it's just a school. There is no need to show up this early in the morning, besides we haven't even found out were the school is." Wait, WHAT? They clearly don't know that I was the one who organised the show, or that it was my school.

"Um, guys? I can show you exactly where the school is, because it is MY school. AND I organised for you to come so, please trust me when I say you don't have to rock up until like, 8:30." Ben and Adrian were looking at me in a funny way and I don't know why. It's not like I just told them I new the name of every school in the next 50 Km radius. Which I did, mind you.

"Oh, well then, um. I'll just go now." Oh god how I wish you could see his face right now. He kind of looks like he started a fight over the wrong subject. Which he pretty much had, but that is not the point.

"Uh, Uh. You get back here and apologise for yelling at the poor girl." Poor girl? What does he think I am? Some kind of chick who needs a man to protect her? Oh well, it will not kill me just this once. Besides, Ben has to apologise to me, I wasn't even that angry that he yelled at me.

"I, Well, I'm sorry that I yelled at you Jess. I'm just so used to the big shows that I forgot what it is like for the little shows. I hope you can forgive me." WOW. That almost sounded sincere, he even asked for forgiveness. But the way he said it sounded like it was more of a joke than anything else.

Before I could say anything Ben had turned his back and was walking away, but Shane had different plans. He started running to Ben, battle cry and all. Just as I was about to move out of the way, Ben jumped forward stopping Shane in his tracks. I had watched them on you-tube enough to know that they always act like this, so there was no need to worry about them hurting each other.

Then he was there, standing in the hallway looking at his two mates fighting on the floor. Something that didn't seem to amuse him the way it did me, probably because he watches them do this kind of thing every day. Finaly he looked up, seeing me standing there looking at him, he motioned with his hand for me to come join him. I did.

"Good morning Jessica, how was your first Freelance morning? From here it seemed very eventful?" Ha, sounds to me like the boys planned to wake me up like this. "Hey is it really true that you were the one who organised for us to come and play at St Greenford Tec?"

"Yer. I even put forward the original idea. Not that that really matters because I don't get to sit and watch, I get to stand up on stage with you and sing in front of people." Sure it's people that I see everyday, but who cares about that? Not me that's for sure. "I still can't believe how I am part of Freelance, I mean you guys are the reason I have the guts to sing in front of other people. Of course I'm not complaining it's a great thing." Oh I had to shut up or I may be risking a lot more than my position in the band.

"Hey, your kind of talking really fast. Would you just relax a little for me?" I tried to relax, but then I saw what Adrian had been doing before the little hall incident, he had been making breakfast. Yum "Do you want some? I can make another bowl if you want." I must look like really hungry because Adrian turned around and started making another bowl of cereal instead of waiting for my answer.

Something is wrong with me I am sure of it, because I gulped down the entire bowl of cereal like it was nothing more than a jelly bean. Maybe it was just how I was awake at four o'clock this morning, and that would make sense because I am so not a morning person. Not to mention I got up at this time yesterday as well.

"Ha, I guess you really were hungry. Did you know that we have to leave in half an hour?" The sad part is, he is not kidding, its eight o'clock already. "We should probably get there early, you know to set up and all that stuff. I'll go get the other two and you go start the van, and you can drive if you want." Cool, I get to drive there.

I went to turn around, but Adrian once again grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. He moved his head to kiss me but I was one step ahead of him, I quickly placed my arms around his shoulders and put my lips to his. And god it was a good kiss, even better than last night and I guess that's because he wasn't sure if I would hit him then.

The kiss didn't last as long as I would have liked, but we did have a bit of work to do before we could actually hang out together. I successfully walked away from him this time, not that I wanted that to happen.

Shane got the boys together, and all three of them did an award winning exit from the house. Wendy coming out of the house after them, looking rather plain in her red uniform, but that is compared to there designer clothes. I was lucky enough that I got to wear some cool clothes instead of the ugly uniform I usually wear to school.

With everyone in the car, I turned it on and headed to the school. As we drove into the schools parking lot, I saw an empty spot right next to the building. So being a lazy person, and not so willing to cart instruments any more than I have to, I pulled into it. Besides, it was probably reserved for us any way.

"All right. Adrian take the guitars in, Ben start taking in the drum kit, Jess help Ben with the drums, and I'll get the microphones and cords in." Cool, I was getting jobs within the band already. "Lets go rock out this school, and give these kids something worth remembering." That's an easy thing to do, if it rained they would remember it.

We got all set up in about half an hour, so Shane and I warmed up our voices while Ben and Adrian practiced playing 'stars by the hundred'. Mr Mickston walked in before we could finish our practise, and to tell you the truth, he didn't look all to happy.

"Jessica Williams, would you leave the band alone, go to your form class and explain to Mrs Petra why you are late." No way, I was so not going to leave my band here by themselves. So to tell him that I was not going anywhere was not so hard, I shook my head in a stubborn way. "Oh, okay then. If you would prefer to go to the office then be my guest." Ha.

"Look, Bob. I am not going anywhere, because I am not a student here today. I am the lead female vocalist for Freelance, so could you just go yell at someone who is actually your student?" I turned my back to him and faced Shane. "It's just so hard to find good help these days, you would think that he would respect a member of the band." Shane had started laughing when Mickston was yelling at me, and he had only just started calming down so that last comment had started a fresh fit of laughter. This time though we all joined in, well except for Bob.

* * *

By the end of the day I was well and truly buggerd, and from the look of Adrian, so was he. Somehow even though he was covered in sweat and all but gasping for air, he still managed to look like a god damn model, that may have something to do with the fact he had taken his shirt off during the show. Even if we all looked as tired as we were, everyone was happy to scream for more. I wish that people would just get that enough is enough.

Just as Shane was about to thank everybody that was in earshot for being fans, Mickston came up on stage again. It seems to me like he was trying to steal the spotlight, not like that was ever going to happen for him.

"Well everyone I hope you are going to thank Freelance for coming, and I hope that you will all let them leave without a hassle. Anyone who gives them trouble will be sent straight home." So in short, he wants to talk to us without being interrupted by students... Great.

With all of the songs finished, and all the students going to have there lunch, I finally had time to talk to Shane about that date. I was just about to go over to where he was standing when Samantha Kurt and her freak of a best friend, Lorrie Peterson, walked up onto the stage. This should be lots of fun to see her get ignored.

I guess it would be more accurate to say that Lorrie is more a side kick than a friend, but I don't care enough about her to actually tell her, that she is an idiot for hanging out with Samantha. I would have been happy to be her friend but no, she had to go and talk like Sam, dress like Sam, even WALK like stupid little_ Samantha_.

"Hello darling, I haven't seen you in ages." The strange thing was that she said that to Shane. Not to mention she walked straight up to him and threw her gross hands around his neck. "I think you should come and spend some time with me, don't you?" The funniest thing happened next, he pulled back out of her reach looking very surprised and not in a good way.

"Um I don't think I know you, and I have one question for you. Who the hell are you?" I think Samantha had bitten of a little more than she could chew this time, I mean trying to stun Shane into not understanding what she was telling him.

"Oh, I, um, it doesn't matter. I was just telling my friend here how we had met, but if you don't remember me then I guess that it wasn't as big a deal as I had thought." WHAT? For once I seriously can't tell if she was being serious or just making things up to make herself look cool after being rejected.

"Look I have no idea what so ever, of who you are, and you seriously need to stop trying to show of in front of your friends because it always backfires." Shane said that and then turned to us looking like the weirdest thing had just happened... and it kind of had. "Lets get back to the house pick up our last few things and get to our next gig, or at least out of this school." It was Adrian who spoke next, and I don't really blame him, he had a very good point.

"You know that would be a great idea had we not promised to hang around for the rest of the day, it is to bad that you had to suggest that idea to us, or we could have been gone by now." I couldn't help but laugh at Shane's face as he remembered telling me he would hang around and talk to the kids at school until it was time for them to go home.

Through the rest of the day all four of us went from class to class explaining why I was preforming with them today, and how they should look forward to seeing me as a member of Freelance. My favourite part of the day was when we got Mickston's year 9 geography class to tell the year 9's about why I was singing with Freelance, and Bob stood up and apologised for yelling at me earlier. That really was the last thing I had expected from him, but it was about time he actually felt guilty for something that he had done to me.

There was a fair amount of time were we didn't actually have anything to do, so following a suggestion made by Ben, we wrote a new song. It's called 'Carnivals burning', it was more a love song than anything but it still managed to fit perfectly in with the Freelance name and style.

"Hey Jess how do you feel about going to a movie with us tonight? Just asking because the initiation is generally to watch a scary movie without screaming. But I mean if you don't want to we can make it something more, easy. You know, like a romance maybe" What the hell did Ben think I was? Your everyday wimpy girl? NO, it so didn't work that way.

"There is no way in hell that I am going to back down from a horror movie, I hear that the new movie Justify is as scary as hell so lets go see that... unless you boys are going to wimp out on me. But I mean if you don't want to watch that movie we could always go to something a little more, _EASY_, a kids cartoon _MAYBE_?."

"Ouch, harsh. She's power playing us boys, not to mention she's doing it well." I love it when I can win in a verbal attack, I also love the way that boys such as Shane call it 'Power Play'. "That was a good come back you just gave there darling. You know what boys? I think Justify would be the perfect movie for an initiation procedure. Plus we haven't watched a half decent horror movie since we initiated Pete."

If I knew who Pete was I would tell you, but I don't so anyway. I think Ben must have seen my reaction to the mention of this mystery, because he jumped right into explaining to me who Pete was. It turns out that Pete was one of the extra people that control the setup of stage and stuff like that, Pete is in control of using the synthesiser in gigs. And according to Ben he is 'The bomb' at the synth.

"So who exactly will be at the horror movie thing-a-mabob?" I had to ask it because hey, wouldn't you want to know who was going if it was you in my place. Besides I think I have every right to want to know, after all I just won a boys power play.

"Well there will be you, me, Ben, Shane, Pete, Kelsey and Wendy. I am sure you don't really mind if Kelsey comes with us, after all she is dating Shane?" Why Shane asked that is beyond me but hey, what ever. "Plus we could always hang out afterwards and have that date if you want." With that he smiled and walked off.

I had to admit I was kind of glad he had brought up that date because I really wanted to be alone with him again. I just can't get my mind around it, the touching... And that kiss, wow. I got dragged out of my memory when Penny called me over.

Penny is my darling sister, she started year 7 this year and she is loving school so much that she even does the Sunday programs. I mean hello the Sunday programs. But I guess she needs good grades if she is going to be an accountant when she leaves school. Penny looks kind of like me but her hair is blond (a trait from our father that walked out on us on her first birthday) plus her tips are brown and black. I am kind of jealous of her dark brown eyes that are so dark they are almost black.

"Hey Jess, Umm you should go see mum, she was here this morning to take photos of me getting the recognition awards and saw you up on stage. She is so happy for you, and I think you should take Adrian with you... You're not very good at hiding when you have kissed a guy." OH CRAP! That's just what I need, mum knowing I kissed Adrian when I had been so careful so that she wouldn't find out.

"Okay, thanks Penny. Congrats on the awards anyway, at least one of us can say we get the things given to us. You can't happen to tell me where mum is can you?" Before Penny even opened her mouth I heard mums odd squeal thing she does when she is proud of one of her girls. "Hi mum. So I am guessing you saw the show." Mum just stood where she was still not saying anything other than that squeal. The next person to say anything was Ben, he is not very good at handling high pitched noises.

"What the hell is that lady doing guys, it reminds me of fingernails on a blackboard. Jess why is she looking at you like that anyway?" I think Ben thought she was some kind of nut job trying to get kids to see her. It strikes me as odd how he cant see my face in her features seeing as the only thing I get from my father is his singing voice.

"She is my mother Ben, and I think she is trying to wrap her head around the fact that her oldest girl is the newest member of Freelance. I do believe she has the right to feel that way therefore giving her the right to make high pitched noises in your presence." Ben started off looking a little aggravated but then he caught onto the joke in my words.

By the time Ben sat back down in his seat, mum had walked over to me and stoped that sound. Mum had got her hair done last night I could tell by the way it was staying in a normal hairstyle instead of going every were like normal. Plus she generally does to calm herself down after getting worked up fighting with Bob, it is really kind of fun to watch her walk into the hairdresser. The ladies know her now, they just get a free chair sit her down and say we will be with you in second.

"Oh my god, why didn't you call me after the audition? Or even text me? I am so proud of you darling. I just wish you had of told me about you and that boy over there." Oh crap... Penny wasn't kidding when she had said mum knew.

I looked over to Adrian to see how much he had picked up from mums ramble. From the look on his face, all of it. I'm just starting to wonder what Shane will do when he gets up and walks over to us, over to me to be precise.

"Hello Mrs Williams, my name is Adrian Crest and I just wanted to ask if I could take your daughter out tomorrow night?" As he said that he had placed one of his hands on my hip, while the other found a place on my shoulder. I was hardly aware of what he and my mother were saying to one an other, all I heard was a yes from mum and some kind of thankyou from Adrian.

Adrian started walking me back over to the table where we had been sitting all that day, not moving his hands away from my body. By now I have my mind back for myself, just in time to see Adrian sit down, reach out to me and lead me over to the seat right next to his. I am really liking this, I have got my dream job, with my dream band, AND I have my dream man, it all seems to good too be real.


End file.
